TurboBrick: The Epic Saga
Prologue TurboBrick had awoken. Even though he was a new minifigure, he knew about his ancestry. His predecessor had the same name as he did, although he had only made it to Rank 2. Like all the other former members of the Nexus Force, the original TurboBrick had been wiped off the face of the Universe on the 26th of September, 2010. The new TurboBrick had his birth on the 9th of October. As he was going through all of this in his mind, TurboBrick forgot that the ship he was on was about to crash. Chapter 1 Suddenly the main bridge of the ship cracked into three pieces, and Turbo knew that he had seconds to live. He ran across the ship, trying to escape in time. He grabbed the imagination orbs, got a spare Thinking Hat, grabbed three rocket parts and just escaped in the nick of time. He didn't, however, notice a small purple creature with a hammer for an arm, creep up behind a console... Chapter 2 Turbo suddenly crashed onto what looked liked a landing pad. He heard a minifig asking for help near a building with broken cages. He went over, and the minifig said, "My name is Wisp, Wisp Lee. I need help. This research facility has been almost destroyed by spiderlings! Get help from the Sentinels!" Suddenly a purple creature slashed at them... Chapter 3 Wisp then gained a purple scratch from the Stromling, thus infecting him. "No!" Turbo cried, as Wisp mutated. Turbo ran as fast as he could, to the Sentinel camp. "Those guys over there need help!" He panted. "You mean Paradox?" Said Sentinel Commander Beck Strongheart. "Yeah, this with spikey hair that I was just talking to just got infected!" "Wisp got infected? I've given him enough lectures about how dangerous it is in the lab." "No! He got slashed by some purple thing!" Turbo Shouted. "That, my friend, is a Stromling," said Beck. "Get to Nimbus Station, you can join a faction there." "Mmm Hmm." "Oh and take this," said Beck, handing him a Great Sword of Lightning. "I've been saving it for a Minifigure that can change the universe..." Chapter 4 Turbo went through a cave-like path, and on the other side he saw a giant statue. I guy with a huge wrench was standing around. "Hey you, I'm Rusty Steele of the Assembly faction, at your service." "My name's TurboBrick." "Good to meet you Turbo. Proceed up the Monument." Turbo went up the monument, dodging lasers and turning off fans, he finally made it to the top. A minifigure came up to him and said, "Congratulations, you've made it through Avant Gardens..." Chapter 5 "My name's Kit Wanderwhere, Venture League scout. And yours?" "My name is TurboBrick, but most people call me Turbo." "Speak to that guy over there," said Kit, showing Turbo a guy wearing a cool outfit near a launchpad. "He'll send you off to claim your very first Property!" "What's a Property?" asked Turbo, not knowing what a Property was. "It's a place where you can create anything you want, or you can just hang out there with friends," replied Kit. "Well I'll be off then," said Turbo, waving goodbye. He went up to the guy near the small launchpad. "I guess your here to claim your first property then." "Yep!" said Turbo. "Well, use the launchpad, and speak to the guy on the other side," the guy said. TurboBrick flew off on the launch pad, and when he landed, he noticed one thing: the place was Maelstrom infected... Category:Brickman1678 Category:Stories Based on Players Category:Current Gameplay Era